


透过手指的烛光

by Theodoresky



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodoresky/pseuds/Theodoresky
Summary: 舍卡龙





	1. Chapter 1

【光三十题】透过手指的烛光  
舍卡龙

东欧精灵和小龙崽吵架了。  
因扎吉是通过通讯器知道的这件事情，他和元素法师刚把目标对象搞定一身血水带泥的从坑里面爬出来，甚至还没来得及找一个旅店拾掇一下自己，就收到了舍瓦从米兰雇佣兵总部发过来的消息，水镜里面浮现出了东欧精灵郁闷的脸。  
舍瓦前段时间陪小龙崽玩的时候光荣负伤，这段时间都出不了任务，彻底沦落为全职保姆。  
至少是给一只杀伤力颇大的龙当保姆，米兰输出能力第一的精灵射手这么安慰自己，你看他上蹿下跳为了抓一只蝴蝶把驻地搞得尘土飞扬的样子。  
米兰从来没有养过龙——确切的说从来没有有过龙，在因扎吉饿疯了抱着一个不知道哪里来的蛋看都没看就准备下锅之前，是真的没有的。  
龙是一种可遇而不可求的生物，他们强大、美丽、任性而且数量稀少——繁殖欲望非常低下，用因扎吉的话来说就是完全凭自己能力濒危的物种，米兰佣兵团一点都不稀罕，一点都不。  
真香。  
卡卡的到来，可苦了米兰佣兵团的信鸽。  
马尔蒂尼不由分说的把卡卡交给了捡他回来的因扎吉，急吼吼的给他们的小龙崽上户口去了，因扎吉抱着跟锅完美契合的蜥蜴崽，和舍瓦面面相觑，然后把那口锅往舍瓦怀里一戳，认命的拿起笔给皇马的混血驯龙师写信——厚厚一沓，差点没把那只可怜的鸽子给累死。  
东欧精灵低头看看锅，再看看奋笔疾书的因扎吉，满脸写着懵逼，他对文字之类的向来不精通，比起其他美丽优雅的精灵来说，舍瓦向来是个异类——他有一张无可争议的精灵脸但是有一颗暴力的心。  
“你写的真多……”  
“当然要问的详细一点了！”因扎吉又抽出一张新的牛皮纸，让精灵弓手把锅端稳了他迅速的给卡卡画了一幅素描，“这可是幼崽啊，幼崽！”  
“这么不放心你不如带着他去一趟马德里啊。”  
因扎吉用一种看白痴的眼神看舍瓦，拿起羽毛笔指指舍瓦手里的锅，“我们去了，然后卡卡还回的来嘛？用你的脚趾想想。”  
在因扎吉的“费尔南多绝对不会放过任何一个给皇马增加龙口的机会”的对皇马混血驯龙师的诽谤中，舍瓦又低头看了看锅，卡卡刚刚睡醒。  
四只肉肉小爪子在空中艰难的挥挥，然后艰难的翻了一个身，两只只有火柴粗细的小爪子搭在锅边，一双大大的橘色的眼睛看着舍瓦：“KAKA？”  
舍瓦疯狂颤抖。  
天啊他可爱极了。

皇马的驯龙师的回信验证了因扎吉的担心是有必要的，他洋洋洒洒的写了一大堆关于卡卡的龙种分析和基本的饲养方法，末了还加粗大写：“地狱熔岩龙的幼崽很脆弱！最好能送到马德里来接收专业的照料。”  
而那个时候已经能下地蹦蹦跳跳了的小龙崽差点没把那只刚刚躲过过劳死的鸽子给一口吞了——当然米兰饿着他了，他只是喜欢玩而已，对于他所有有好感的东西统统用吞进肚子里面来表达——遭殃的包括马尔蒂尼的怀表、内斯塔的魔力宝石和因扎吉的手——因扎吉只是在看地图的时候把小家伙抱在腿上挠下巴，突然中指和食指被卡卡咬进嘴里。幸好卡卡牙床上面的牙齿直冒了一个小尖尖，一点也不痛，只是勾住了因扎吉手上的绷带，因扎吉一抬手挪腿，小石墩子一般的身体就完全离地，徒劳的在空中的挣扎。  
一点都没有什么难养的样子。  
但是大约每个孩子都能在一门叫做“如何气死你的家长”这一门课上无师自通的获得A+，尤其是在卡卡在一个早上睡出人形来以后。舍瓦那天一大早被吵醒，打开门看见因扎吉拿着一条宽松的白裤衩和抱着手臂气鼓鼓的坚持光着屁股站在冬日的寒风里面卡卡苦口婆心。  
“卡卡你把裤子穿上！”  
“我不要！”  
“穿上！”  
“不要！”卡卡看上去快哭了，“我之前都不穿的！我再也不是你最喜欢的小龙崽了！”  
听听，这胡搅蛮缠的撒娇，也不知道是和谁学的，  
舍瓦蹑手蹑脚的打算偷偷把门关上，打算假装自己还在梦里，可是因扎吉是亚平宁最好的刺客没有之一，早就看见那条开着的门缝，大声喊了一句“安德烈！”迅速的把崽子和裤子都塞进了弓手的房间留下一句：“交给你了安德烈！保罗在叫我过去。”  
舍瓦太阳穴突突的跳，看着卡卡熟门熟路的爬上他的床，背对着他闷进他的被子里面，屁股蛋还光着露在外面。  
“卡卡把裤子穿上。”  
“不要，没地方放尾巴好难过的。”  
“你现在又没有尾巴。”舍瓦把手贴在冰凉的窗户上，精灵的本来体温偏低，这一下手凉的更快了，他把手伸进被窝里面，精准的放到卡卡的腋下，把他给冻了了出来。  
“嗷嗷嗷啊啊啊冷！”卡卡裹着被子开始和舍瓦在床上躲猫猫。  
“过来把裤子穿上，下去吃早餐了！”舍瓦的床单皱巴巴的，像是一块抹布，抹布中心是顽固的污渍卡卡。  
卡卡从被子里面探出一个脑袋，眼角浮现出几篇鳞片——那是龙化的外骨骼——小崽子为了不穿裤子甚至掌握了半龙半人小龙人的高深技能——天知道他为什么那么不喜欢裤子，“我还有尾巴！”说着，背对着舍瓦，把龙化的尾巴从床上垂下来，示威似的晃动，被舍瓦一把抓住，从床上拖下来。  
“你就算是小龙人也得穿裤子！”

等餐厅的马尔蒂尼和因扎吉翻了厚厚的两大本名字字典终于给卡卡取了了一个超级长的正式名：里卡多·伊泽克森·多斯·桑托斯·莱特——简称里奇——小名卡卡之后，舍瓦才终于带着谈判成功的小龙崽下楼。  
小崽子穿着舍瓦的睡衣，长长的袍子垂到脚踝，藏不住的尾巴在身后，晃来晃去。  
而舍瓦仿佛像是在迷雾森林里面独自狩猎三天——不许睡觉的那种，累的一言难尽。

“皮波？皮波！你有在听我说话么？”  
因扎吉沉浸在回忆中好一会儿，导致东欧精灵在水镜的那一边非常不满的嚷嚷，虽然因扎吉很笃定即使他认认真真从头听到尾，东欧精灵也一定会说上两遍——可能是三遍，这个取决于那只小龙崽闯了什么级别的祸。  
因扎吉想起他给小龙崽收拾过的烂摊子，忍不住想扶额，一抬手看见自己的手上沾满了泥浆——已经快被晾干结块了，一条一条像是东非大峡谷似的裂缝横在手套上，还散发着沼泽地里面惯有的那股不太好闻的气味，又放下了。因扎吉感觉自己的太阳穴突突的跳，“所以最近又怎么了？”  
那边舍瓦的脸上露出一种我就知道你没听的表情，看上去受伤的不得了，“都是你的菜谱闹的！”  
等等，菜谱？  
因扎吉从头开始梳理。  
小龙崽上周吃东西崩掉了一颗乳牙，因为他非要尝尝看魔猪骨髓的味道，大人们怎么都没有拦住，心惊胆战看着那颗可怜的小牙在掉了下来，因扎吉眼疾手快的捂住了小龙崽的嘴巴，总算是没让小龙崽哭出声来——龙啸的威力还是不要体会比较好，毕竟他们还没打算让驻地的屋顶功成身退告老还垃圾箱。  
事后，因扎吉认真反省，决定还是像专业人士求教——虽然专业人士得知因扎吉是绝对不会带着小龙崽上门的以后表示他只提供有限的帮助——以因扎吉对他的了解他只是习惯性王子病发作，过不了两天自己会好的。  
他之前还说过不下二十次，绝对绝对要把海龙这种龙种驱逐出他的饲养列表，因扎吉这么想着又写了厚厚的一沓信寄往皇家马德里，还找了一个不知道是哪个女伴留下的首饰盒，把卡卡那颗精贵的小牙牙给放了进去。  
马德里的回信来的很快，里面优美的意大利文写的龙飞凤舞，一看就知道是匆匆忙忙的赶出来的，信的开头照样问候了一下因扎吉——专门挑驯龙师最忙的时候写信过来——皇家马德里刚刚派遣了龙骑士团去剿灭山地叛乱。  
不知道为什么海龙也偷偷跟着去了。驯龙师整整抱怨了三页纸，总结大意大概就是：辛辛苦苦养大，却去送死。  
第四页才开始讲卡卡的牙，驯龙师轻描淡在信里面说，龙的换牙很频繁，不同的龙种换牙规律也不一样，比如山地龙，他们只有一层牙齿，大而坚固，乳牙大概在他们出生两年以后全部掉落，之后平均每五年换一次牙，又比如海龙，他们有三层牙齿，小而密集，6个月长出来第一层，四岁的时候，会在第一层后面长出第二层，五岁的时候在前面两排牙后面长出第三层，三排牙齿换牙的时间也不太一样。  
至于卡卡嘛——地狱熔岩龙目前还没有人养过，到底怎么换牙，怎么一个频率换牙，有几层牙，他也不清楚，驯龙师还在信里面友情建议，因扎吉可以去抓一只成年的地狱熔岩龙问一下。  
不过抓不到也不用太担心，龙的人形态都只有一排牙齿，确保那一排整齐就行了。  
因扎吉看的满头黑线，不过好在信的末尾附上了一张食谱，帮助龙崽子在长牙换牙期内能够营养充足。  
只是卡卡明显的不喜欢这个菜单。  
“西红柿，甘蓝，花椰菜，花生，生牛肉和连着虾头鲜虾，加上蜂蜜，五片火蜥蜴的鳞片，两勺雨林蟾蜍背上脓包里面的粘液，斯芬克斯爪子的指甲，外加百年老骷髅的肋骨。听起来就很恶心。”皮尔洛被拉起来当壮丁，大半夜的在元素法师的炼金房里面念那份一听就很丧病的食谱，“你们确定这是给卡卡吃的？小崽子不气死才怪。”  
“你继续往下念，”因扎吉抓住一只肥的可怕的雨林蟾蜍，两下把它背上的脓包划破，拿着元素法师平时喝茶用的小勺子，精准的加了两勺进去，然后拿钳子夹了一块黑褐色的指甲，“然后是？”  
“百年老骷髅的肋骨。然后打碎了，冷藏，要吃的时候盛出来就行了。”皮尔洛打了一个大大的哈欠，“皮波，说真的，要是小崽子不喜欢吃怎么办？”  
因扎吉拿着搅拌的勺子思索了一下，“那就让安德烈去喂。”  
那个时候，舍瓦正抱着像是cosplay穿山甲似的把自己团成一个球状的小龙崽谁的无知无觉。  
所以第二天一早，因扎吉神神秘秘的潜行到舍瓦的房间里面，拿一个小钢勺把舍瓦戳醒的时候，舍瓦受到了一万点惊吓——因扎吉迅速的捂住东欧射手的嘴——这个活他已经干的很熟练了。  
“安德烈，交给你一个光荣而伟大的任务，”因扎吉把一个冻的恰到好处的饭盒递给舍瓦，“有关于小龙崽健康成长的重要任务。”  
因扎吉对于他把怎样艰难的一个任务交给了舍瓦毫无知觉，而舍瓦，也只有舍瓦自己知道对付一只生长期的小龙吃饭，尤其是吃他不喜欢的饭是一件多么艰难的事情。  
舍瓦一边碎碎念的和因扎吉抱怨，一边余光扫视把自己团成一个龙锅的坐在法阵中心当充电宝的卡卡——那么多年他还是没有改掉这个一生气就团成团的习惯，只是从一个行军锅变成了一个巨型坩埚。  
小龙崽的生长速度真的太快了——简直是旋风一般的长大，即使他们再三询问——无论是正面直接打听还是旁敲侧击——他们得到的情报都是：龙崽会在他们年幼时期疯长直到成年，然后就是近乎于永恒的巅峰时期。  
米兰佣兵团的所有人都知道这一点，但是大家仍然希望卡卡能够长得慢一点再慢一点，在他们的身边像一个孩子一样愉快的没有压力的生活，不必……  
舍瓦把脑海中悲伤的假设都甩了出去，水镜那边的因扎吉也明显陷入了神游，舍瓦几次张口却还是默默的把重点中的重点咽了下去。  
卡卡开始狩猎了。  
龙族狩猎，那几乎是印刻在血脉里面的本能，无论是哪一个龙种他们都习惯于追逐猎物，围堵截杀，他们锋利的爪子能够撕开猎物的伪装和防御，他们尖锐的牙齿可以咬断猎物的咽喉，飞溅的血液使他们最好的饮品，鲜活的跳动的心脏使他们的餐后甜点——  
而这也就是龙为什么千百年来都在为人所恐惧。  
他们早就该想到，卡卡不爱吃他们准备的晚餐不代表他会绝食，舍瓦微微皱起眉毛，卡卡有些困倦了，他抱住自己的尾巴，防止尾巴上的小火苗扫来扫去破坏了内斯塔设置的阵法——这是因扎吉哄他的。  
因扎吉和他说：“里奇，你小心别弄坏桑德罗的防御阵，要是你的龙焰烧掉了符文，米兰万一被人偷袭了我们都不知道。”因扎吉一本正经的样子本身就说明了这件事情的可信程度不高，米兰的大家都当做是一个玩笑，可是卡卡认真的听进去了，之后的每一次，他都会小心，小心不让自己给他们添麻烦。  
有的时候乖的让大家都在反思，是不是吓唬过头了？米兰佣兵团也是大户人家，孩子没必要穷养。然后没过几天又被小崽子闯出来的祸给气的半死，这个年纪的小龙崽，再乖也是免不了闯祸的，而且一旦闯了都是难以收拾的大祸。  
比如，卡卡拖着鲜血淋漓的独角兽回驻地。  
为了族群的稳定和生态的构建，独角兽是属于少数几种大陆上不开放狩猎的魔兽，他们习惯于单独行动而且数量稀少，再者他们的角并不是装饰用的，即使是熊或者是狮群也不敢轻易招惹。  
而对于龙来说，美丽闪烁的独角兽简直是为他们量身打造的猎物。警觉性高爆发力强这些独角兽应对其他狩猎者的优势在龙的面前简直是增强龙狩猎的趣味性，而他们美丽的角往往是龙窝的装饰品——卡卡年纪还小，独立狩猎成年的独角兽还有些困难，所以他捕到的是一只幼年的雌性独角兽。  
很好，能繁殖的幼兽，罪加一等。  
卡卡把幼兽拖回驻地——用人形拖回来的。东欧精灵简直是目瞪口呆，一个卷发的天使，拖着独角兽银白的尾巴，独角兽银亮的皮毛上面沾满鲜血和尘土，腹部和脊背上还有触目惊心的伤口，伤口边缘的皮肉翻卷，肌理已经完全被破坏，正在艰难的喘息哀鸣，独角兽即使哀鸣也像是一首古老的歌。  
而卡卡，他似乎毫不在意他的手上都是血，也不在意他额角碰破了正在流血，细细的一条划过他的脸颊。他把这只独角兽献给舍瓦，他人类的语言学的磕磕绊绊，龙血沸腾的时候往往只能咕比咕比咔咔的说龙文。  
他以为舍瓦生气了才给他吃那个难吃的要死的晚餐，所以他把他的猎物献给舍瓦，希望取得舍瓦的原谅。  
舍瓦震惊的不知道该说什么，精灵即使是杀戮精灵，那也是优雅的不见血的，这样纯粹的暴虐——  
而卡卡一无所知，他天真无邪的看着舍瓦，发觉舍瓦盯着独角兽好久都没有反应，伸出龙化的覆盖着鳞片的手，握住小独角兽的角，用力一掰。  
独角兽发出了他最后一声凄厉的哀鸣，彻底断气了。  
卡卡把角递给舍瓦，他的脸上还是那一派纯洁。


	2. 车

舍瓦睡醒的窝的一半空着，他迷迷糊糊伸手摸摸发觉卡卡不在立刻翻身起床——这么多年想偷他们宝宝龙的人太多了，反应能力都是练出来的。  
拎着弓从防风防雨的隐形营帐出来，雨后潮气猛烈的糊了舍瓦一脸，而他家宝宝龙，坐在树墩上扮演小树蛙，漂亮的大尾巴久违从睡袍下面延伸出来，垂在地上，尖尖时不时的点一下地面。  
放松下来的舍瓦把弓随手挂在树枝上，朝卡卡走过去：“难得看你早起，怎么坐在这里发呆？”  
走进了才发现，不仅仅是尾巴，他的脸上也出现了龙化的鳞片和外骨骼，与雪白的皮肤形成鲜明的对比。  
卡卡扑闪着一双大眼睛不说话，嘴唇不高兴的抿起来，舍瓦当然知道他怎么了，龙的发情期临近的时候自然会呈现在人形上面。卡卡年纪还小，这是第二次发情，他不好意思和舍瓦说也是正常。  
发情期也被称作是宜孕期，龙族的性别很难分，他们不具备通常意义的男性女性，只分为舍予方和承受方，所有的龙都可以成为舍予方或者是承受方，交配过后，承受方会自动生成一套内器官来孕育龙蛋。龙蛋离开承受方的肚子以后，再孵化一段时间，一只新的小龙就诞生了。  
卡卡懒的要命，是绝对不喜欢做舍予方的，但是脸皮薄又没办法主动和舍瓦说。  
只是舍瓦对他再了解不过，那双水汪汪润泽的双眼什么情绪都藏不住。舍瓦的手顺着他的尾巴摸进睡袍，尾巴根湿漉漉的。  
他们的丛林任务已经结束了，在回驻地之前做点别的事情也不是不可以

他们行军路上的窝，是用防潮垫加上木楔子还有卡卡收集的石块垒的，外面的内斯塔用尼德兰大蜘蛛丝织的的隐形挂账可以轻松的隔绝外界。东欧精灵把龙崽的衣服剥下来，露出光溜溜的皮肤来，流畅的身体曲线非常吸引人。  
卡卡又不好意思起来，他不想让舍瓦看见他光溜溜的样子——虽然在小时候舍瓦帮他洗澡劝他穿裤子被看光都是正常的。  
舍瓦体贴的允许他害羞，但是手上的动作很快。分开卡卡的膝盖就能发现卡卡有多湿，情热席卷他已经很久了但是羞耻之心让卡卡压抑着声音，任凭舍瓦探索他的身体。舍瓦俯下身来，亲昵的蹭他的颈侧，但是手指寻找到那一小片软肉，虽然离卡卡上一次发情期已经过去很久了，但是他没有忘记这个小可爱。  
卡卡感觉舍瓦应该是一个元素法师，他的手指是如此的有魔力，轻微的触碰都能带来细微的电流，他年纪还小，但是身体已经成熟了，渴望着更多的源源不断的快感。而舍瓦看出了他的着急，只是想欺负欺负他，不紧不慢的为卡卡扩张，卡卡的身体已经为承受做好了准备，而龙的躯体，总是很适宜承受折磨的。  
卡卡有些不耐烦的用尾巴抽打舍瓦的小腿，力道不重，但是细密的鳞片轻易带来痛感的同时麻痒也十分的促进性欲。舍瓦报复的用两指指尖夹住那块小小的软肉用力拧了一把。  
痛混合着无法言语的快感冲击了卡卡的大脑，他一下子松下力来，只是写一下是无法满足卡卡的，舍瓦没有再等待直接操了进去，重重的撞进内腔，他没打算停止。  
完全没入身体的性器开始蛮不讲理的运作，卡卡没想到上一次温温柔柔的舍瓦这一次不打算对他客气，长长的呻吟没能压抑住，从唇边逸出，仅有的话语支离破碎：：“an…嗯啊…An…driy…慢…慢一点…”  
那样甜蜜柔软的吟哦，让舍瓦一点都不想放过他，舍瓦调整角度温柔的顶弄着深处。在那里很快就会有一个奇妙的梦境展开，龙族最深的秘密。  
卡卡的眼神很亮，圆而大的眼睛盛放了过多的水汽，以至于他的瞳孔看上去是那样的尖锐——不，他的瞳孔的确变得尖锐了，像是蛇一样的红色竖起，他的身体也起了变化，天性告诉他，你能承受更多，甚至承受孕育的辛苦。  
与之匹配的另一套器官逐渐成型，龙就是这种如此任性的蛮不讲理的生物，卡卡泪眼朦胧的问舍瓦：“好…好…奇怪…我嗯…啊…是…啊怎么了？”  
舍瓦吻去他额头的汗水：“你只是做好准备了——”他的下身毫不犹豫的挺进，卡卡的内腔中柔软紧致绵密，让人欲罢不能难以抽身，而在他不断征伐之下，似乎有什么在吸引着舍瓦的分身往更深的地方去，卡卡小腹酸胀的要命，他挣扎哭闹起来，似乎什么可怕的事情要发生了。  
卡卡搂住舍瓦脖子的双手松开了，捂住了自己的小腹，那里，那里有什么，好酸，不仅仅是小腹，还有腰际，更多的是身体内部，巨大的快感和酸楚，在卡卡承受能力以外的部分化作了源源不断的泪水和含糊的呢喃，舍瓦不许他扭动挣扎，拎弓带茧的手抓过他的摁在垫子上，“乖，忍耐一下，很快，很快，你会更快乐，真的相信我。”  
卡卡承载眼泪的双眼模糊的看着他，呻吟已经完全不受自己的控制了。舍瓦不厌其烦的欺负着卡卡的内腔直到内腔再也无法承受更多的“欺负”，终于放弃似的张开一条缝隙。  
舍瓦进去了。  
上一次他并没有，因为那是卡卡的第一次，第一次总是浅尝辄止，但是这一次不一样，他一样这只他看着长大的小龙，能够永永远远的属于自己，里里外外都充满着自己的气息。  
"那…那…是嗯……啊……什么！"卡卡不敢挣扎，他似乎被钉在舍瓦的分身上了，只要他一动，难以清算的欢愉立刻就要将他淹没，“你…弄疼我了……andriy…你弄疼我了……你……要把我……撑开了……”  
"很抱歉。"舍瓦难得对卡卡露出如此神情，那是一个弓箭手的冷酷，他紧紧盯着自己的猎物，不会允许猎物逃开哪怕是一秒，他坚定的进入腔内腔，狭小的宫口收缩几下，发现无力阻止舍瓦攻城伐地只能柔弱的张开把里面的世界向他开放，而东欧精灵也毫不客气，他创了进去在里面成结。  
女性的精灵极难受孕，所以男性的精灵会成结来增强受孕的可能性，而这让小卡卡吃足了苦头，那样硕大的结撑开了他的内里，他说不上来自己是被快感淹没还是被疼痛掠夺，他只知道他已经满溢，不能再接收更多了，小腹胀的坠痛甚至不能在感官上给予卡卡更多。  
而发情期才刚刚开始。

感官过载平复了好久的卡卡睁开眼睛看见的是舍瓦笑容甜蜜的脸，突然红成一只大虾。舍瓦好笑的看着突然害羞的把自己埋在毯子里面的卡卡想是不是应该联系一下总部，想办法把他们转移回去，他想好好的陪小朋友度过一段快乐的时光。  
如果能有个精灵和龙混血的宝宝，那就更好了。


End file.
